


More than Heaven, More than Earth

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Medieval Fantasy AU, Royalty, Tags will change as story progresses, a princess and a thief romance, more characters and ships will appear than mentioned here for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kingdom in chaos. The throne usurped and the First Prince missing! But none of that matters to a thief trying to steal his next meal. Until the missing prince somehow falls right into his hands - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Heaven, More than Earth

**Author's Note:**

> There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophies - William Shakespeare (Hamlet)

Kageyama didn’t know what hit him.

But whatever it was knocked him clean off his footholds and sent him swinging wildly along the side of the building he was currently scaling. A pair of arms and legs frantically entangled themselves around his and Kageyama found himself struggling to remain upright. He soon lost the fight, and the two of them flipped upside down, slamming into the wall and banging their heads.

“Dumbass! Stay still!” Kageyama shouted.

“Oh god, please don’t drop me,” said a weak voice.

The arms and legs tightened their grip around Kageyama’s torso. He felt his clothes beginning to slip and with a scowl, he wrapped his arms around whoever had fallen on him to keep them steady.

“WHERE’D HE GO?” roared a voice from above them.

“He’s a fast one, dammit! Keep searching!” Said another.

Loud footsteps thundered past the open window several yards above where they were dangling upside-down from Kageyama’s rope.

“Who the hell are you?” Kageyama hissed, craning his neck to get a glimpse of the person clinging to him.

“Can we please talk later, like maybe once we’re back on the ground?” The person replied, burying their face into Kageyama's chest.

“If you want to be back on the ground so badly, then just let go of me!” Kageyama growled.

“How mean!” The person clung tighter to him, “You don’t care if I go splat right beneath you? What kind of awful and evil person are you?”

“Wasn’t that your plan to begin with?” Kageyama argued back, “You’re the one who jumped out a freaking window!”

“I was prepared to die when I jumped but then you were there! I don’t want to die if I don’t have to!” The person wailed.

“Then shut the hell up and stay still while I get us out of this mess!” Kageyama ordered.

Kageyama stretched out his right leg and entangled it in the rope, pulling himself up as he bent his leg. He swung his body, using his stomach muscles to pull himself into an upright position against the wall. He grabbed onto the rope and steadied them in their current position. Relief shot through him. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of the person clinging to him and he looked down, determined to get a good look at the asshole that decided to fall out of the sky onto him.

He was met with a fluffy orange head and a small quivering body dressed in fancy clothes. A Noble’s kid? They looked no older than 12 years old. Kageyama shook his head in exasperation.

“Did you piss off your parents or something, kid?” Kageyama asked, “I’m not one to talk, but whatever you did, surely ‘fessing up and taking the punishment is better than jumping out a goddamned window.”

“I’m not a kid!” The fluffy head reared back and two big brown eyes glared at him. “I’m eighteen years old!”

“Eighteen?” Kageyama snorted, “Sure kid.”

“I don’t have time for this! Bring me down to the ground immediately!” the brat demanded.

“Like hell,” Kageyama glared back, “I didn’t scale this wall for nothing, kid. Who do you think I am?”

“A weirdo?” The little guy stared at him blankly.

If Kageyama wasn’t currently keeping the both of them from plummeting back upside down he’d squeeze all the impertinence out of the boy’s head.

“Try a thief,” Kageyama said menacingly, “One who’s going to steal the King’s crown!”

“Does it have to be the King’s crown?” The boy asked.

“Of course! What else would give me better bragging rights?” Kageyama retorted.

“But it’ll be impossible for you to get the King’s crown now,” the boy said grimly.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“…The King is dead,” the boy said quietly, looking away, “The castle was invaded and everyone killed. If we don’t escape soon, we’ll also be killed.”

“The King is dead…?” Kageyama felt his limbs grow numb. And some new invader had already moved in? Then this whole night, all those months of prep work scouting out the place and planning and everything, it was all a waste! What incredible timing…what a fucking joke!

“Will this crown do?” The boy leaned back carefully and pulled a golden crown out of his satchel.

Kageyama’s jaw dropped. The golden crown was smaller and less elaborate than the King’s, but it was a royal crown nonetheless!

“I’ll let you have it if you help me escape!” The boy offered.

“What’s stopping me from just dropping you and taking it for myself?” Kageyama asked.

The boy’s face paled and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He swallowed nervously.

“Um…a kind heart and human goodness?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. The boy clutched the crown to his chest, looking a lot like a small chipmunk with teary eyes.

“I’ll be your servant and do whatever you say!” The boy begged, “Please help me escape! I’ll do anything!”

"Who would want a Noble's kid like you for a servant?" Kageyama scoffed, "You probably don't even know how to do anything!"

"Then money! I can give you a huge reward for helping me!" The kid said desperately. 

 

Kageyama felt a bit guilty for making the boy say all that, but he wasn’t about to turn down the offer either. Conscience, be damned!

“Alright, we have a deal,” Kageyama said. Now to get them down. Kageyama glanced at the ground forty yards below them.

“Hold onto me,” Kageyama ordered.

The boy put the crown back in his bag and went back to clinging to Kageyama’s front. Kageyama pulled on the rope, lifting his lower body up so that he could untangle it from the rope. The boy slid against him, his hair tickling the bottom of Kageyama’s chin. Kageyama tried to ignore the softness of the body pressing against him and focus on getting into a position suitable for rappelling.

“Try not to scream, kid,” Kageyama said, once he was ready. He had his legs braced against the wall and the rope between his legs. He had one hand on the rope and the other wrapped around the boy, holding him securely against his chest. He pushed off the wall with his feet, letting the rope slide through his gloved fingers. They fell through the air and Kageyama felt the boy let out a sharp gasp.

It took about ten minutes to rappel to the bottom. Kageyama let go of the kid once they reached the ground and he fell on his butt with an _‘oof!’_

“You owe me a new grappling hook,” Kageyama said, untying the rope from his climbing belt.

“Let’s just say I owe you a lot of things right now,” the boy said in a defeated tone. He shakily got to his feet and dusted himself off. Kageyama noticed the boy was even shorter than he’d thought, only coming up to about his shoulders.

“Hey! Over this way!”

Kageyama whipped his head around at the shouting. Several armed guards were coming their way.

“Get up! Follow me!” Kageyama grabbed onto the boy’s arm and dragged him along behind him.

“Where are we going? That’s a wall!” The kid yelled.

“I know it’s a wall! Just _trust_ me!” Kageyama yelled back. “More importantly, can you jump?”

“Jump the wall?” The kid repeated incredulously, “Are you crazy?”

“No, dumbass! Just wait and see!”

Kageyama let go of the kid’s arm and raced ahead. He full-sprinted at the wall and then jumped, running several steps up the wall with his momentum. His hand grabbed the top and pulled himself up. He turned and reached out with his other hand expectantly.

Kageyama saw the kid swallow nervously as he increased his own pace. At the last moment, the kid closed his eyes and jumped with all his might. Kageyama’s eyes widened as the kid came soaring up at him, almost as if he were flying. Kageyama grabbed the kid’s hand and yanked him up beside him.

“Good job,” Kageyama said gruffly, patting him on the back. “Now let’s jump down, I have a horse hidden in the bushes over there.”

Kageyama jumped down but the kid stayed up there, a thoughtful expression on his face. The kid’s lips moved as if he was saying something, but it was too quiet for Kageyama to hear.

“Oi, I thought you wanted to escape,” Kageyama called up impatiently.

“Ah, sorry, I’ll be right the-” the kid looked down and froze. His face paled and he started shaking. Kageyama sighed grumpily. He held out his arms.

“Just jump already, I’ll catch you!”

“Actually, um, I think I’ll just- _GWAHHH!_ ” a bit of the wall crumbled under the kid’s hands and he fell face first on top of Kageyama for the second time, knocking the both of them to the ground.

“I really hope you’re not going to make this a habit,” Kageyama groaned from underneath the kid.

“I’m very sorry,” the kid replied weakly.

Kageyama pushed the kid off him and stood back up.

“I’m going to find my horse,” he muttered.

“I’ll just…wait here…I guess?” The kid said nervously.

“No, idiot,” Kageyama said whirling back around and grabbing onto the top of the kid’s head, “You’re going to help me find my horse!”

Kageyama released the kid’s head with a huff and walked away, muttering about ‘spoiled nobles’ under his breath. He spied his horse’ black ears poking up behind the bushes a couple feet away.

“Is that your horse?” Kageyama jumped. The kid was right behind him, jumping up and down trying to see past him.

“Yeah,” Kageyama answered, “Hurry up and get on.”

Kageyama stepped up and swung his leg over the horse’s back. He pulled the kid up behind him.

“What’s their name?” The kid asked eagerly.

“It doesn’t have one,” Kageyama replied.

“What!? You didn’t name it?” The kid looked scandalized.

“Does it need a name?” Kageyama asked crossly. He urged it into motion and they sped through the forested park. The kid lurched against Kageyama’s back and his scrawny arms clutched onto him.

“Of course it needs a name!” The kid persisted.

“Then you think of a name!” Kageyama said irritably. He immediately regretted his words.

“I’m going to think of the coolest name ever then!” The kid was beaming.

“I’m vetoing it if it’s stupid,” Kageyama replied flatly.

“What about ‘Wind of the…Fast Wind’! Ah, wait no that has ‘wind’ in it twice.”

“That is the least of what’s wrong with that name,” Kageyama grumbled.

“The Forest’s…The Jet-Black…”

If Kageyama wasn’t already regretting not letting the kid fall from the tower, he sure was 5 hours and 459 name suggestions later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the ending written, but as for how I'm going to get there...well it'll be a surprise for all of us.


End file.
